Lakebreeze
Lakebreze is a slim, pretty silver ticked tabby she-cat with light green eyes. She is deputy of CliffClan, serving under Eaglestar. Her brother is Fogstar, leader of WilderClan, where she was born. Lakebreeze is a descendant of Wilderstar, founder of WilderClan. Lakebreeze is currently mateless and kitless, though she had a crush in CliffClan, which lead her to where she lives today. Sadly, her crush died. Description Physicality/Appearance The only known breeds in Lakebreeze are American Short-hair and Somali. Lakebreeze's pelt is of a medium-length, yet it's thick, so she's pretty hot in Green-Leaf, being a big disadvantage. The base color of Lakebreeze's coat is a bright, snowy-white color. Her pelt is silver tabby ticked, and it is always kept clean and shiny. Lakebreeze's eyes are a light green, but become darker around her irises, yet they seem a light green at a distance. Her paw-pads are soft and a pale pink color, as well as her nose and ear insides. Her pelt is soft to the touch, kind of cloud-like. Lakebreeze's bone structure is fairly thin, yet amazingly strong, giving her an advantage in battle. Yet her paws are small and delicate, being a great weakness in battle because they hurt greatly when bitten. Her toes are also small and stubby. Lakebreeze is an average height, but more on the shorter side. Her legs have an greater amount of muscle on, especially her hind legs, making Lakebreeze leap up to great heights. Her light weight makes hunting easier, and her stalking skills are phenomenal. Lakebreeze's body is slim, her stomach caving in and giving her a good "shape" to her body, making her attractive. Her head is finely structured, and she's just beautiful overall. Her head is a bit small, but her fur doesn't make it look so. Her eyes are large, and her nose stands out on her pale fur. Lakebreeze's ears are a perfect triangle-shape, and she's overall scarless. Like her brother, Lakebreeze's metabolizem is high, making her skinny and always hungry, a big disadvantage in the Leaf-Bare. Lakebreeze's pelt is a big disadvantage in CliffClan territory. Her snow-white color doesn't blend with with gray and brown rocks, making her a target to predators. Also, her soft paw-pads cut on rocks easily, but she ignores the pain and continues on. Lakebreeze's whisker are long and a snow-white color, giving her an advantage at hunting. Her tail is long and feathery, giving her an advantage with balance, but the disadvantage being it can get caught on things. Lakebreeze's teeth are sharp, white, and healthy, being a big advantage. But her claws aren't as good, being dull and a bit shorter than most cats'. Though her claws are dull, they don't seem to break so easily. Personality Like her brother Fogstar, Lakebreeze is a caring she-cat. She's one to act quickly, and jump to another side in a heart-beat to help them. She cares for all under her wing, and loves CliffClan dearly, and would die for them in a heart-beat. Lakebreeze is a soothing cat, and she's surprisingly motherly to most cats. She doesn't trust outsiders, though. Lakebreeze is a surprisingly fiery she-cat. Lakebreeze is known to be daring and adventurous, usually being one to first set foot on new land. She's a curious cat, exploring anything and everything. Lakebreeze is one to risk things, but isn't one to risk something that isn't her's, like another's life. She's often hyper, and always on her toes and ready to go. Tying in with her fiery and adventurious side, Lakebreeze is a very brave she-cat. She's one to state her opinion, no matter what others say, and is also known to be very head-strong. She doesn't step down from a challenge, no matter how intimidating it may be. Lakebreeze will defend her friends with her life, making some say she's loyal, though she's not very loyal to Clans. The only true Clan she's loyal to is StarClan. She's a persistent cat, and is known to get what she wants when she wants it. Relationships Family Members Fogstar Lakebreeze still loves her littermate with all her heart, but she would battle him when needed/wanted. She dislikes how he thinks he has power over her, and can control her actions. Lakebreeze does long for the times they had together as kits, apprentices, and warriors. Yet, she could never leave CliffClan, for she feels like something is holding her there. So, Lakebreeze wishes that her brother would join CliffClan with her, and forget his leadership. Wilderstar Like her brother, Lakebreeze feels proud to be a member of Wilderstar's family. She feels strong, even if she's not in WilderClan anymore. Unlike Fogstar, Lakebreeze is one to brag about being a descendant of Wilderstar. Friends Eaglestar At first, Lakebreeze didn't like the warrior at all, since she was from WilderClan. Other doubted her loyalty to her new Clan, since she only joined for Chasmfang. After her crush's death, Lakebreeze worked harder and faster, showing that she did care for her new Clan. Eagleflight became more of a friend to Lakebreeze, and she is now a complete friend, being his new and first deputy. Love Interests Chasmfang Lakebreeze thought this was love at first sight, thinking Chasmfang was quite a charming tom, but she later figured out she was wrong. Lakebreeze slowly got tired of the warrior's smothering, and believed he only loved her for her good looks, not her personality or heart. To Lakebreeze, her relationship with Chasmfang was just "Middle/High School Love", not really true love. Favorites Like most CliffClan cats, Lakebreeze has a taste for snake. She enjoys the toughness of the meat, and is lucky because it's a common thing in CliffClan territory. She also shares her brother's like for squirrel, which is also common in CliffClan territory. Though she does long for the taste of bird. In taste for toms, Lakebreeze prefers caring yet energetic toms, who could match her energy. She does enjoy a little competition, but does like having power. Lakebreeze doesn't want to be totally pampered, but she does want someone who cares for her and only her. Lakebreeze is a big fan of battling and training. She believes that practice makes perfect, so she often pushes apprentices to their max. Lakebreeze enjoys a little tussle here and there, but not too often, for she does like a little peace and quiet. Lakebreeze enjoys showing off her skills, and making herself feel good when she makes an enemy flee. History Lakekit was born to two WilderClan cats, their positions Unknown. She was born with a brother, Fogkit, and they were told at a young age that they were descendants of Wilderstar. The two kits were thrilled, and Lakekit often requested stories about the past leader. Unlike Fogkit, Lakekit often boasted about this, irritating other kits. As Fogkit became popular, Lakekit did too, surprisingly. The two seemed to rule the nursery, Fogkit being the "leader", and Lakekit being his "deputy". So the kits often played Clans. As she grew into an apprentice, it was noted that Lakepaw never seemed to like WilderClan. It was too clustered with trees to the apprentice, and she was dying to climb other things than trees. Lakepaw became mischievous, and she quickly became more daring. She even trespassed here and there, often angering her mentor and brother. The young she-cat remained popular, becoming well-known for her fiery side and daring actions. This would often worry Fogpaw, but Lakepaw assured her brother that she would be fine, and wouldn't get caught. The two siblings remained close, and became inseparable. Lakepaw also became well-known for her great jumping skills and hunting abilities. Once Lakepaw became a warrior known as Lakebreeze, her parents died on her vigil night. Unlike her brother, she wasn't depressed, though her parents loved her just as much as Fogflame. Since Fogflame was badly hurt by their parents' death, Lakebreeze comforted her brother. She cheered him up, but got annoyed by his "loyalty" and popularity, even though he only hung out with his sister. Lakebreeze knew immediately that her brother would become deputy, so she looked for new friends. On the day Fogflame was going to be deputy, Lakebreeze "accidentally" crossed the CliffClan border. (Truthfully, she was chasing down a squirrel, and wanted to climb some rocks and be daring) She was caught by a handsome tux tom, who was very defensive, yet interested in Lakebreeze. He didn't lay a claw on her though, but did pin her with sheathed claws. Lakebreeze apologized to the tom, and asked his name. The brave, young warrior responded with the name Chasmfang. Lakebreeze told the tom her name, and they talked for quite some time. They agreed to meet every night at moon-high, and Lakebreeze departed. Little did Lakebreeze know, she missed her brother's deputy ceremony. Fogflame was outraged his sister, and the two argued for a bit, but eventually made up. Night after night, Lakebreeze and Chasmfang met, but Lakebreeze never told her brother. The two became closer, but never became mates, just very close to that. Lakebreeze fell in love with the CliffClan warrior, and finally managed to tell her brother about Chasmfang. Of course, Fogflame practically bursted into flames, yelling at his sister. Lakebreeze insulted her brother like mad, calling him heartless and many other things. Lakebreeze told her brother that he didn't know what it was like to fall in love. Lakebreeze left that night to be with her crush, stinging her brother like a bee. As soon as Lakebreeze walked into CliffClan camp, she knew she wasn't going to fit in. Cats constantly tormented her and asked her why she joined, hoping that she broke the code. Lakebreeze never responded, and pretended that she and Chasmfang just met. Of course, Chasmfang wasn't so good at acting, and everyone knew that Chasmfang had met Lakebreeze when she was in WilderClan. Or course, Lakebreeze had her dislikes in her new Clan. She had a strong disliking to Eagleflight, who became deputy after the CliffClan deputy died. The young warrior could tell that Eagleflight had a disliking to her too, so she kept her distance from Eagleflight. Lakebreeze tried to stay on task and do her duties, but Chasmfang constantly interrupted her work. Lakebreeze was slowly getting irritated with the tom, and was only slightly upset with his death by a rockfall. After Chasmfang's death, Lakebreeze showed her true self, working harder than ever to show her loyalty to her new Clan. After awhile, Lakebreeze noticed that she loved CliffClan way more than WilderClan, and she began to create more friends. She could see that Eagleflight trusted her more, but they were still not total friends. Once Eagleflight became leader, Eaglestar, he needed to appoint a deputy. Lakebreeze stuck out from the crowd, showing great loyalty and determination. Eaglestar chose Lakebreeze, surprising the young she-cat, but she accepted. Thus, Lakebreeze has grown closer to her new leader, and has become a friend of his. Roleplay Not seen yet. Life Image Category:Living Category:Silverwhisker's Living Cats Category:Warriors Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Deputies Category:She-cats Category:CliffClan Cats Category:Former WilderClan Cats